Tears; Chapter 8
by Universal Genius Washuu
Summary: Ok, i have a new penname for posting "Tears" under. This came out quite long actually....Ummm, you find out where Quatre and Duo went and there is some sort of new orgazation. OK? Pwease R+R!!!


Alright, Here's the deal, I did *not* steal this for those who think so. I just got a separate account thingy for my serious stories. so now look under UGW for tears and MLT for humor. Ok? Bye!!  
  
  
Alrighty, sorry this has been taking me so long but I'm trying to get Thanksgiving finished by guess when!! The 23rd! Not to mention the pain of writers block.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears; Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is tooo creeeepppyyy!!" Wailed Hilde. "Stop joking!" The lights came on again.  
"Guys, we gotta stay together," Skye said. "Otherwise we're like sitting ducks!!!" The lights went out again, Hilde shrieked and Skye grabbed her arm.  
"Come on," She whispered, leading her through the darkness. Something tore Hilde's arm from her grasp. "Hilde? Hilde?! HIL-!!!"  
Someone put a cloth over her nose and mouth, it smelt sweet. 'A sedative!' For a second, panic flooded her mind. 'No, stay calm!' Skye elbowed her captor in the stomach, there was a curse, and she ran. The lights came on again and she looked around. 'Where am I? The *hanger*?' Skye leaned over breathing heavily. 'I inhaled too much of that stuff...' She fell over in to a sleep.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
The lights came back on and Trowa looked around. 'Sally's gone....and so is-' "Skye!" he shouted aloud.  
The others looked over at him.  
"Skye," He repeated calmer. "Where is she?"  
"I don't know..." Said Catherine. "Hilde? Whats wrong?"  
Hilde was standing frozen and wide-eyed; her mouth was open in surprise.  
"Some-Someone pulled me backwards, I thought it was one of you...then Skye was whispering, looking for me and she was about to yell something when she got cut off." She started to shake. The lights went out.  
"Hey! Let me go you stupid Weak-!!" Wufei's voice cut off, no fading, just gone. He was gone too when the lights came back.  
"Notice something? They started with the weakest and now are moving up." Said Catherine. "And it's only pilots!"  
"I-I'm next!!! They're coming after *me*!!" Hilde sank to the ground crying and shaking. Relena went over to her.  
"Don't worry Hilde," She said. "We won't let them take you." Then the lights went out. Trowa felt someone grab his arm from behind, he did one of his famous flips and pulled out a gun. When Trowa landed, he pointed it at their head. The lights came on.  
"Who are you?" Trowa demanded. "Where's my sister?"  
"I cannot reveal any information." They replied firmly. Trowa pressed the gun harder on the back of his head.  
"Where?"  
"D-down in the hanger," The solider paused. "W-with our leader."  
"Who's your leader?" Demanded Heero.  
  
  
In the hanger...  
  
  
  
Skye woke up slowly, her head hurt and she was dizzy. 'Ugh. No wonder.' She thought. She sat up and looked around. 'Not much to look at.' She thought 'Just walls and very dimly lit.'  
"Are you ok, Skye?" Skye looked over and Duo was sitting and leaning against the wall.  
"Whats goin' on?" She asked, confused.  
"Some new organization wants us to work for them, even if they have to force us." Quatre explained, he sat near the door.  
"You've been out for awhile.... Not *nearly* as long as Wufei, here." Duo grinned and pointed to a shape over behind her.   
"Oh," She said dazed. "Who's the leader?"  
"We don't know yet." Replied Quatre.  
"Nani? How long have you been here?"  
"Hard to keep track of time when you're in here."  
"Right, sorry."  
From outside came a few voices.  
"Commander! One of our men has been found! We cannot wait!!!" Footsteps came to the door and opened it. The three pilots squinted against the light to make out the commander's face. Quatre, being closest to the door, made out the face first.  
"Sally????"  
"NANI????!!!" Exclaimed Duo and Skye at the same time.  
Sally smiled and laughed.  
"A shock, isn't it? I realized how stupid it was of me being on the losing side with you gundam pilots."  
"So, you planned this whole thing out. And OZ arrested you because of *this*!!!!" Skye exclaimed, furious. "We risked our lives several times just for another evil organization?!?!"  
"Who's to say whether we're evil or not," Sally replied. "We simply want whats best for the earth."  
"Where have I heard that before." Mumbled Duo from the corner.  
"Getting rid of the colonies most likely." Quatre said.  
"You're wasting your time." Skye replied.  
"Either join or be destroyed," Sally turned and walked out of the room. "It's your choice." The door was again shut and locked. Quatre sighed and Duo muttered something from the corner. Skye looked at both of them.  
"Well?" She asked.  
"Well what?" Duo replied.  
"Well what are we going to tell him?" She pointed to Wufei.  
"He'll find out sooner or later," Quatre said. "I don't know what we're going to do."  
"If I tell him, he'll think its some sort of sick joke." Duo pointed out.  
"No matter who tells him, he won't believe it." Quatre said.  
Skye nodded. "It'll be hard to accept."  
"Accept what, onna?" Wufei asked, sitting up.  
"Um, well..." Skye looked at Quatre. He explained.  
"Wufei, There's this new secret organization who wants us to work for them," Quatre hesitated. "The commander came in while you were still out."  
"Who's the commander?!"  
"Um..." Quatre searched for a way to say it nicely.  
"Skye? Who is it?!"  
"Its-uh...well...um..." She trailed off.  
"Come on you weak onnas!!! Who *is* it?! Maxwell?!" Wufei looked at Duo.  
"Its-its Sally, Wufei.... Its Sally Po." Duo managed to get out. Wufei glared at him.  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!" Wufei glared at all of them. "Nice. That's a sick joke to play. You set everything up, to make it seem real didn't you?! Well, I'm not fooled!"  
Skye turned her head away. She couldn't listen anymore. A sparkling crystal bead fell from her cheek and shattered on the floor.  
"Why are you crying onna?! Is this part of the joke too?!"   
"Wufei," Quatre said softly. "Its not a joke."  
"Really," Duo added. "We're serious."  
"Why is she crying then?"  
"Maybe you should ask her." Duo replied quietly.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Well, I cant help thinking," She paused to wipe away a tear. "That this is my fault."  
"Of course not," Quatre said. "Why did you think that?"  
"Well, because we had to come here because of OZ looking for me." She smiled. "I guess I was just feeling bad."  
Duo and Quatre nodded in understanding. Wufei was standing in the corner farthest away from them.  
'Why? Why did she do this??' His eyes blurred but he quickly blinked the tears away. 'Betrayal. It's for a weakling to do such things...So why did she do it?!?!' Wufei punched the wall in rage. They started bleeding, he winced in pain. The other three came over.  
"Wufei! What did you do??" Quatre exclaimed, looking at his knuckles.  
"Hmmm," Skye took his hand and looked at it. "Can you move your fingers?"  
Wufei snatched his hand away.   
"Leave me alone onna." he growled.  
"But-" Quatre started to protest but Skye just shook her head. She walked back to the other side of the cell and the two other pilots followed her.  
"Leave him alone. He has to take in all that we've told him."  
"He just broke his own knuckles!" Exclaimed Duo.  
"That's his way of dealing with things." The other two nodded.  
  
Upstairs.....  
  
"NANI?!?!" Exclaimed everyone at once.  
"*Sally* is your commander?!" Cried out Relena. The solider nodded.  
"Who's turning out the lights?" Asked Hilde quietly. She was still sitting on the floor and her eyes were red.  
"It's a timed system," He explained. "They turn off every five minutes."  
"Then where's Duo?" Hilde asked.  
"They're all in the same place."  
"With Sally?" Asked Catherine. The solider nodded again.  
Heero paced back and forth, thinking. 'There's gotta be a way...I've got it!' Heero stopped pacing and wet up to the solider.   
"You're going to take us there," Heero put his gun up to the soldier's forehead. "Or, omae o korosu. Your choice." The solider gulped and nodded.  
"I-I'll take you there..."  
  
Downstairs.....  
  
"Bring them out for questioning." Sally ordered. "There are something's I'd like to know about their gundams."  
Inside the cell, the door opened and bright light flooded the small room. Skye squinted against the light; a couple of soldiers came in and yanked her to her feet. They then pushed her and the others out the door and into another small room; the door was locked behind them.  
"Please, sit," Sally said, sitting at the head of a medium-sized table. None of them moved from where they were standing. She smiled. "I'm sorry you feel like this, and I apologize for my men's actions." Silence; she tried again. "I just wanted to start my own organization and-"  
"Faction." Skye corrected.  
"Excuse me?"   
"Faction," She repeated. "Is the proper term for what you're doing."  
Sally fidgeted. "As I was saying, I wanted it to help out the gundams and their pilots. Train some female ones perhaps?" She added looking at Skye. Her expression hadn't changed. Nothing was working. "Then just tell me a little about your gundams, perhaps? We have already been examining them."  
Skye felt faint. 'Oh, no...They was these three are about their gundams, she might have won...No. She *wont* win.' She looked at the others, Quatre and Duo were having a quiet conversation and Wufei was punching the wall again.  
"Stop that," Skye said to Wufei. "How are you ever going to pilot Nataku if you break all your knuckles?"  
"There won't be a Nataku to pilot." He replied softly.  
"Sure there will," She grinned. "What makes you think there won't be?"   
Wufei was silent, looking out the small window.  
"*Weaklings* give up easily," She laughed. "You're a better pilot than I am, and I haven't given up."  
He looked at her in amazement. 'How can she still be optimistic when this happens? I guess I *was* wrong about her,' He paused and looked at Sally who was filling out some paperwork. [Don't ask me where the work came from.] 'She's not a weak onna like Sally.'   
"Skye, Wufei, come here," Quatre called. "I think we've got a plan."  
"Great," Skye said walking over. "What do we do?"  
"You two," Quatre pointed at Skye and Wufei. "Are going to distract her, by pretending to give up. Duo and I will try to open the lock."  
"Got it," Skye giggled. "Commence operation GOSLR!"  
"Nani?" Asked Duo, confused.  
She grinned and laughed. "Get Out of the Stupid Locked Room!" Skye then walked over to Sally and sat down, followed by Wufei. "We've decided to relinquish any information you request about the gundams." Wufei nodded in agreement.  
"Good," Sally began to ask all sorts of questions and wrote down the answers; which were all lies. Duo finally popped the lock and signaled to Wufei, He pulled Skye aside and told her. She nodded and walked back over to Sally.   
"Well, Sally, It's been fun. Good luck and nice working with ya!" Wufei hit Sally in the back of the neck, it seemed to work for a second, but she woke up.  
"Oh no, your not getting away!" She started shooting at them as they ran out the door.  
"Didn't you hit her?!" Skye demanded.  
"Yes," Wufei replied impatiently. "I did!"  
"Well, apparently it wasn't hard enough!" Duo shouted.  
"DAMN IT!!!" Skye clutched her shoulder. "They shot me!! Keep running!"  
"We are! We are!!" Replied Quatre.  
"Ack!" Duo stopped short as a bullet, just barely missing his face, took some of his bangs with; he then kept running. "Damn, they'll pay for this!"  
Just as they reached the door it flew open and Trowa, Heero, and Hilde ran in armed and covered them as they went out. They shut the iron door and locked it.  
"W-what about the g-gun-dams??" Skye asked as she panted for breath.  
"They're in a completely different hanger." Heero replied in surprise. Skye stared at him, then broke out in to hysterical laughter. Trowa, Heero, and Hilde stared at her; Duo and Quatre collapsed into fits of laughter. The other three continued to stare, without a clue of what was going on.   
"Umm, did we miss something??" Hilde asked. Skye wiped away some tears of laughter.  
"You mean to tell us," She started to giggle a bit again. "That they threatened us with the gundams, which they didn't even have?? That's hilarious!!"  
All three of them wiped away tears of laughter; except for Wufei, of course.  
"What's wrong with you?" Skye asked, looking up at him, he winced. "Holy-!!!" Wufei's left shin had been shot; the blood was soaking his white pants. "You have to go to a doctor!!"  
"No," Wufei replied through clenched teeth. He tried to walk forward but his leg collapsed under him; almost falling, he forced himself to stand.  
Skye whacked him on the side of his head and gave him the death glare. "You're going to the doctor." She said firmly.  
"What about all of them?" Hilde asked nodding to the door.  
"Call an ally of some sort to come and arrest them." Hilde ran off to find a phone.  
"Someone get a doctor." Catherine had just walked up and volunteering for the job, ran off.   
  
  
  
Ooh! Cliffhanger!! Actually I just have writers block again.... My gosh, this came out long.....^_^;;;;;; heh heh heh....hope ya liked it.  



End file.
